A Tuesday Night
by Krazecat
Summary: James Madison is stressing over an essay he isn't even halfway close to completing. Seeing how stressed James is, his roommate, Thomas, decides to intervene so he could help James calm down.


_this is my first time writing on so please excuse this one-shot if it isn't the total best._

James Madison was sitting hunched over his little wooden table in front of him. His chair would creek everytime he would need to lean over to examine the words he wrote down.

James was working on one of his essays he needed for one of his classes. We all know school as the hell that we are forced to go to everyday. Though, James thought of school differently. He thought of school as the lock to the key. The door would open up their bright future and everyone will come pooling out, old and happy.

Shaking the thoughts out of his head so he could concentrate, James huffed as his little lamp he had equipped next to him started to flicker. This wasn't exactly the best time for his partner in crime to start breaking.

Raising his arm, James tapped the light softly with his pencil. Smiling in satisfication when the light stopped flickering and the array of white light stayed constant on his piece of paper. Though, James started to think on how long he has been working on this paper. Surely not over a hour... right?

Turning his head over to stare at the clock behind him, James felt as if he completed the impossible. Has he really been working on this stupid essay for a straight two hours? Damn... he was starting to worry he was turning into Hamilton. Dear god, no. James now got a sudden surge of determination to finish this essay as fast as he possibly could.

As James started to write his next paragraph, the person he needed the most in this situation just managed to pop their head into the situation. His ol' pal Thomas Jefferson - or in other words, his room-mate. Thomas smirked as he walked into th darkly dimmed room. The only source of light coming from James's light.

"How do you work in such dark conditions, my friend?" Thomas questioned James in such a teasing and testing tone it made James want to just snicker.

As he was about to state something, Thomas decided to intervene before he could muster a word from his mouth. "Well, well, well, you finally started that essay you vowed to finish!" Thomas exaggerated as he walked up so he was positioned next to James. His figure leaning over James as Thomas stared at the lone paper that held James's prized essay.

James took a breath as he grew accustomed to Thomas being right next to him. "In fact, I did. I would ask you if you even started your essay, but I believe I already know the answer to that." James replied to Thomas. James grabbed his pencil before starting to write again. His next paragraph had to be good or else he would be having a rude awakening when he sees his grade.

Thomas rolled his eyes at James's snarky response. Laughing a tad bit as he leaned himself against his roommates wooden chair. "You do, huh? You wouldn't ever guess that I finished my essay yet. Would you now, _Jemmy?"_ Thomas responded. Dragging out James's nickname just to annoy his poor roommate. Deep down, Thomas knew that James loved his prized nickname for him secretly.

James shook his head once Thomas said " _Jemmy."_ Sure, he loved the cute nickname but at the time and attitude he currently held right now, James didn't push Thomas to continue. "Yea, yea. Finished or not, you still probably didn't put too much effort into it. Now, if I may ask, please leave so I may continue my writings." Dear god, he _was_ turning into Hamilton.

Thomas continued to push James in taking a break as he would not just go away. "Aww! But Jemmy..." Thomas whined like a child - even going to the extent of puffing out his lips like a little kid not being able to get the toy they desire. Though, James would be lying if he said that he wasn't amused. He just couldn't show it or else Thomas would be on his back all day.

"I said to leave, Jefferson. I need to finish this today or else I'll get a bad grade. I'm sure we both know that my grade cannot suffer anymore. One more bad grade and I'm going ka-plunk down the society rank!" James was starting to get a headache with all of this thinking. "I can't risk getting a bad job and being homeless!" James over-reacted.

Thomas raised an eyebrow at the absurd thoughts flooding out of James's mouth. Chuckling when he realized how stupid his over-thinking statements were. "Aw~ Jemmy really does care about his grades~" Thomas sing-songed. Pulling up a stray chair so he could sit next to James.

"Don't worry so much, _Jemmy._ Worrying can make the situation worse than it really seems." Placing a sturdy hand on James's shoulder, Thomas stood up and tapped his fingers against his shoulder. "How about the two of us treat ourselves to a well-deserved dinner, ay?" Thomas offered his disstressed roommate.

James sighed in content as his eyes laid on the cursed piece of paper in front of him. His fingers were in fact starting to ache and a nice, warm dinner did sound nice. Hearing his stomach growl, James closed his eyes a bit before leaning down and resting his head on the table. "Maybe in a few minutes. Then I'll for sure be to-" James was cut off by Thomas.

"You can't just sit around and write like your running out of time. You have the whole rest of your life- er... night to write that damn essay. So what if it's missing a few words, ya know? Your professor should be grateful that you even took the blunt effort to write that damn thing!" Thomas ranted to his best friend. Thomas hated seeing James sit at this wooden, old desk all day and just write his life away.

Thomas was blessed because he had nice and care-free professors for his classes. If his essay was missing a couple of words they wouldn't care. Sometimes he thanked his gut for enrolling in such classes. James on the other hand... oh boy. The poor boy's professors seemed as if they were raised in hell and splashed in salt with only a tad bit of sugar.

They had no remorse for their students. Sure, they might just want the best for their students but come on! Bring his focus back to James, Thomas smiled softly. "Look, I'll give you a few minutes to calm down while I go and get myself look pretty for this date. I'll see ya downstairs in a jiffy. If you don't come back then well, guess no food for you!" Thomas teased. Glaring at James's paper before he walked out of the cramped room.

James moved his head a bit, his back starting to cramp the longer he leaned down and rested his head on the table. Raising his head, James glowered down at the paper before wiping his eyes to attempt to wake up a bit more. Writing essays can be tiresome and draining, but James wasn't going to let some essay get to his head. He would stay true to Jefferson's word and not let some stupid essay ruin his day. James would just write it later.

Smiling in determination, James ruffled his hand through his hand with a sudden burst of pride. Though, every time he brought his gaze back to the paper his pride just managed to slip away. He was worried on behalf of the essay but on the other hand, he was excited to have dinner with Thomas.

Thomas walked back into the room, looking the same but more prepared. "You really spotted yourself up,didn't you?" James joked around. Standing up to brush himself off. Thomas smirked down at James. Moving out of the way as the door to the room remained open and clear. "Ladies first." Thomas snickered.

James rolled his eyes as he walked up and pushed Thomas forwards. In a soft way of course, he wouldn't _dare_ push the greatest warrior down a set of stairs, that would just be cruel. "Well, you stayed true to your word." James shot back. Thomas groaned at James's wonderful come-back. "Very funny. I am dying of laughter." Thomas stated sarcastically.

As the two got towards the front door, there was only one thought resting in James's mind: "I can't wait to have dinner." No evident thoughts of the essay voyaged in his mind, just happy, content thoughts of this glory that was about to happen.

 ** _henlo i am currently writing this in my pre-algebra class and yikes_**

 ** _don't worry we aren't doing anything right now. just studying our review packets and writing (on my behalf that is.)_**

 ** _i hope you guys enjoyed my first story!_**

 ** _you can find me on wattpad as well unded: sokuix_**


End file.
